Mashiro Kuna
Introduction Personality History (Bleach Manga) Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign Relationships Alliance 3rd Divsion Kensei Muguruma Chelia Blendy Coalition Franmalth Kidomaru Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Power: Mashiro possesses Lieutenant-level Reiryoku. Being a Visored, Mashiro possesses a dual type spiritual energy, part Soul Reaper and part Hollow. Hakuda Master: Mashiro excels in her primary method of combat utilizing variations of high powered kicks. While in the advanced state of Hollowfication, Mashiro had proven to be quite aggressive as well as highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat. She demonstrates her skill and agility in this area by launching a devastating attack against then 3rd Division Captain Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi. * Mashiro Kick (白キック, Mashiro Kikku; Japanese for "White Kick"): a unique technique where Mashiro does a kick that is powerful enough to shatter the masks of multiple Gillian-class Menos Hollows. * Mashiro Drop Kick (白ドロップキック, Mashiro Doroppu Kikku‎; Japanese for "White Drop Kick"): a unique technique where Mashiro drops both feet downward upon her target from above with enough force that the opponent makes a crater in the ground as well as destroying the surrounding area. * Mashiro Super Kick (白スーパーキック, Mashiro Sūpā Kikku; Japanese for "White Super Kick") : a unique technique where Mashiro does an upward kick that is powerful enough to instantly kill the giant Hollow creature Fura. * Mashiro Super Punch: * Mashiro Overdrive: ''' * '''Mashiro Super Axe Kick: * Mashiro Meteor: Zanpakutō Mashiro's Zanpakutō is an average sized katana with a green hilt-wrapping, rectangular tsuba with circles on each corner of the rectangle, and silver sheath. During her Sou Reaper days she wore it by her waist like many others, but as a Visored she carries it around in her hands. Excluding holding down the Hollowfied Ichigo from killing Hiyori, she has never been seen using her Zanpakutō. While fighting the Gillians in Fake Karakura Town, she discards her still sheathed Zanpakutō and engages the Gillians unarmed. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Her Hollow Mask takes the form of a hornet or bee. She seems to be quite in touch with her inner Hollow; given the fact that Mashiro, from the start of her Hollowfication, was able to maintain her Hollow Mask for fifteen hours without practice of any kind, which means that she alone didn't have to train to maintain the mask like the other Visored. However, this seems to be under unique circumstances outside of battle. Against opponents of higher caliber, her time limit is considerably shorter, as seen when her mask shatters during her battle with Wonderweiss Margela. * Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Mashiro's Hollow powers supplement her Soul Reaper powers, giving her a vast increase in both strength and speed. The transformation gives her legs great strength and speed. While in Visored form, her attacks seem to focus almost exclusively on powerful kicks. * Mashiro Super Cero (白スーパー虚閃 (セロ), Mashiro Sūpā Sero): Mashiro can fire a very fast lime-green Cero by kicking in the air towards her target. The Cero is wide and follows the arc made by her leg during the kicking motion. * Mashiro Cero Kick: Trivia Category:Soul Society Category:3rd Divsion Category:Alliance Category:Soldier Category:Female Category:Visored Category:Soul Reaper Category:Bleach (Series) Category:3rd Division Category:Swordswomen Category:Hybrid Category:B-Class Fighters Category:2nd Fleet Category:Soul Reaper Lieutenant Category:Military Personnel